Antes da chuva começar
by big bih buh
Summary: Tatsuki era a pessoa perfeita para fazê lo lembrar... -Aniversário do Ichigo-


**Oneshot Antes da chuva começar** Capítulo único

A Bleach Fanfic, TatsukiIchigo, Friendship. Todos os direitos reservados a Tite Kubo

Era um típico dia de julho. A chuva interminável e o frio deixavam até mesmo os durões do clube de Karatê lentos e preguiçosos; porém, para Arisawa Tatsuki, essa não era uma desculpa para parar com o treinamento.

Alguns podiam chamá-la de viciada, mas ela não ligava, porque Karatê era sua paixão. Fizesse chuva ou sol; na alegria ou na tristeza, o Karatê era seu grande compromisso. Não era à toa que ela praticava desde pequena.

Desde lá, a pior hora do dia, para ela, era a hora de ir pra casa e deixar o treino para o dia seguinte; e desde lá, sempre relutava e ficava mais alguns minutos praticando seus movimentos. Tanto, que Arisawa era sempre a última a sair; mas nem sempre fora assim, por isso, essa situação sempre a lembrava de sua infância, quando ficava até tarde, lutando com seu amigo, que, mesmo perdendo e chorando, insistia em lutar com ela todos os dias.

Era uma lembrança impertinente, que custava-lhe esquecer, pois, apesar de tudo, foi uma boa época.

Tatsuki concentrou-se e continuou seus movimentos, como se tivesse começado a treinar naquele momento. Em profundo silêncio, ela só percebeu que alguém a observava quando virou-se e viu a figura imponente de Kurosaki Ichigo parado ali, como nos velhos tempos, - com uma única diferença, o sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Alguém já te disse que você é uma viciada? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se dela. Ele observava tudo com um ar de nostalgia, percebeu Arisawa que não conseguiu conter o sorriso perante a cena.

- Ficou com saudades? – debochou Tatsuki, sem conseguir conter o sorriso. Ter Ichigo ali, a fazia se sentir bem; a verdade era que após a sua saída do Karatê, eles haviam se afastado com o passar do tempo e a mudança de colégios.

- É, você sabe, com o passar dos anos, você fica com saudades daquela menina sem escrúpulos que te derrubava no Karatê – falou Ichigo, andando pelo local de treinamento, sem olhar para ela.

- Quer que eu te derrube como nos velhos tempos? – questionou Tatsuki, entrando na brincadeira. – Você sabe que nada mudou, Kurosaki.

- Ah, fala sério

- Ta com medo? – perguntou ela, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda, provocando-o.

- De você? Hnf, que nada – falou Ichigo. – Mas eu não bato em mulheres.

- Qual'é, Kurosaki, você sabe que é só pelos velhos tempos... – falou Tatsuki. O sorriso no qual ajustou-se os lábios dela era tão inocente quanto o da época.

Ichigo não resistiu. Entrou na posição de batalha e logo, ambos estavam se enfrentando, mas, como dito, nada mudou. Em poucos minutos, Kurosaki Ichigo estava derrubado no chão, como nos velhos tempos.

- Eu não disse que nada mudou? – perguntou Tatsuki, levantando-se, com um ar de convencida.

Ichigo abriu um sorriso e permitiu-se dar uma gargalhada. Era como se sentisse seus ombros leves, como antes da chuva começar...

- Obrigado, Tatsuki – disse ele, olhando para ela. – É como se eu estivesse... voltando àquela época. Foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar.

- Entendo – disse Tatsuki, sorrindo. Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e Ichigo levantou-se, indo em direção à porta.

- Sabe, você realmente tornou-se uma viciada – declarou ele, antes de ir embora.

- E você não mudou nada, sempre vai embora depois que eu te derrubo – pensou Arisawa, permitindo-se dar um sorriso animado. – Eu sempre acabo com ele.

-

-

**Nota da autora:** Dez minutos atrasada, mas estou aqui para o aniversário do Ichigo (ou o que sobrou dele). Sempre achei o Ichigo um personagem principal diferente e, entre todos os principais, o meu favorito, com essa pose de durão, sem a ignorância normal entre eles... enfim, adoro ele, se eu pudesse, roubava pra mim #entrando em território proibido# Er... bem...

Eu não gostei dessa fic, mas a Camis disse que gostou, então, eu mando beijo pra ela. De todas as "outras" do meu pai, você é a minha favorita, Camis, obrigada por dar sua opinião \o/ /o\

Atenção, eu não sei pelo que o Japão passa quando está em julho, então, a estação é inverno, como aqui no Brasil.

**Bih. **


End file.
